tamakomarketfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanna Makino
Kanna Makino (牧野 かんな Makino Kanna) is a high school student in the same year as her friends, Tamako and Midori, and is a member of the baton club. She is the daughter of a carpenter who works in the same shopping district as Tamako and her family.''Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 1. Appearance Kanna is the short one out of the three friends. She is much smaller and petite than her friends Tamako and Midori, barely standing at five feet tall, which gives her a childish appearance to one would not expect to be a high schooler. She is usually seen with a modest expression on her face. She has short, fluffy, ginger-colored hair, with one of the bangs kept together with a pink candy pin. Her eyes are light brown. Kanna wears the school uniform, though it is not exactly the same as her two class-mates. She wears the same dark blue dress and white shirt, wearing a large blue sweater over her torso. The sweater has a v-neck, revealing her white shirt collar and her red ribbon. Her sleeves are slightly too long, causing her hands to be hidden in her sleeves often. Under her skirt, she wears black stockings. She has black shoes. Personality She is a relaxed and laidback girl whose default tone tends to be monotonous. Kanna does not care what anyone else thinks, although she often seems indifferent and is not easily swayed. She does have a fear of heights and is allergic to bird feathers.''Tamako Love Story ''film, 2014''Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 8. She loves to carry construction equipment such as hammers and likes long distance swimming.''Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 5. History Kanna was able to construct advanced arts and crafts from a young age. Her family line is filled with carpenters, as mentioned by Shiori, suggesting craftsmanship is a genetic quality in her family. At some point, she met Tamako and Midori.''Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 6. She relished in crafting with hammers; at one point, she became sick of the scent of hardware after practicing hammering too many nails in elementary, referring to this as a "slump." Kanna solved this issue by carrying around nails, constantly smelling them to become accustomed to the metallic aroma. Skills As a carpenter's daughter, Kanna advertises herself as a very good craftswoman. Because of this, she has a love for right angles, measurements, and building. When creating a haunted house with her friends, she's quickly able to come up with measurements for the room with just a tape measure and her naked eye. Additionally, she was able to construct a small chocolate house for Valentine's Day, even creating a diagram of it.''Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 2. Later, she takes it upon herself to construct a birdhouse for Dera, although she didn't account for his weight gain, leaving him unable to enter it. Being in the Baton Club with Midori and Tamako, she is shown to catch the batons by only glancing at it and measuring where it would fall. Relationships * Tamako Kitashirakawa: Though not explicitly fleshed out, Kanna and Tamako are considered best friends and are often seen together with Midori's company. The two share a class in their first year of high school as well as their second year in 2-A. Kanna often teases Tamako for her obsession with mochi in a lighthearted manner. She later nicknames Tamako as "perverted mochi girl" and has this consistency of referring to her as such for their final year of high school. * Midori Tokiwa: They appear to be on good terms. Kanna often "jokes" about how she will snatch Midori's position as captain of their baton club away from her, claiming that she has higher aspirations than Midori has. Later, Midori helps Kanna overcome her fear of heights by assisting her in climbing a tree, to which Kanna succeeds in. Together with Shiori, the two are seen in the ending credits of the ''Tamako Love Story ''film. * Dera Mochimazzi: Kanna is allergic to birds and consequently, she sneezed on him when he had flew too close to her. Dera took this as a sign of her being in love with him, when in reality it was just her allergies. Nonetheless, she is shown to be tolerant of him, as shown as when she constructs a bird house for him. She addresses him as "mister". Quotes * (To Midori) "Anyone can love anyone they want." * "Is mochi life, or is life mochi?" Gallery * Kanna Makino/Image Gallery Trivia * Kanna's blood type is O.''Tamako Market ''Official Art Book. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female